


Can I Major in You?

by my_fangirl_feels



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Cecil do when a new kid shows up in school?<br/>High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So this is like my first AU ever (!!!) so please let me know if you like it:)

TW: strong bullying

•••

Cecil POV

"Watch out faggot!" I hear from behind me as I feel the force of a body shoving me against a locker.

"This is what you get for liking boys!" I see the owner of the voice now and it is none other than Steve Carlsberg.

Tears start coming to my eyes, but I can't push them down. You can only be humiliated so much before you finally breakdown.

"What's wrong Palmer? Did I interrupt your gay fantasies?"

Steve and I used to be great friends, that was until he found out I was gay. As soon as he found out he turned on me. I felt so betrayed and lonely. I had no other friends.

I was that kid who ate lunch in the bathroom and got picked last for P.E.

That was until I finally found a friend who was just as disliked as me. His name is Earl Harlan and he's bisexual.

Are you seeing the pattern here?

If you're not hetero, you're not welcome.

"Hey asshole! Are you even listening to me?" Steve's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "What're you thinking about Palmer? Wanna get into Earl's pants or what?"

I look around us and a small circle of people have gathered to watch.

I've had enough.

"You know what Steve, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to fuck every guy I see and even if that was the case you couldn't pay me enough money in the world to even think about touching your nasty ass body." Wow. Where did that come from?

"Oh, he speaks!" Steve says with a small smile. That smile gave me the chills.

"Y-yeah I spoke. I'm not some puppy you can just kick around!" I stumble around the words trying to get them out of my mouth.

"We'll see about that, Palmer!"

The last thing I see is Steve's fist being raised in the air.

•••

Please let me know how you guys like it and if I should write more:)

Also please tell me in the comments what triggers to tag, just so I can warn you at the beginning of each chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil POV

"Cecil? Cec, are you okay?" I squint my eyes to get a glimpse of Earl who is standing beside me.

"Where am I?" I try to sit up, but I'm hit with a wave of dizziness and have to lay back down.

"You're in the nurses office, Cec. You got your ass kicked. Like, really bad."

"Well no shit Sherlock," I try sitting up once more, this time slower. "Earl, how did I get here?"

"I'm not really sure. I just got called into the nurses office to come check on you. She told me someone brought you in, but no one that she recognized." Earl said, helping me off the bed.

"Our school is tiny, how could she not know who it is?" I say, confusion lining my voice.

"Must be that new kid."

"What new kid?" I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on right now. When did we get a new kid?

"I'm not sure what his name is, but he's in my chemistry class. He seems normal enough. He's pretty cute too!" Earl's voice gets higher as he finishes.

"Oh my god, you are so weird!" I say laughing at earl.

I get off the bed to look in the mirror by the sink. I have a black eye and my lip is busted. "Great. This is just freaking great," I lightly press the skin around my eye and it hurts to the touch.

"What time is it?" I ask Earl.

"Twelve o'clock!" He answers.

"Wanna go to Arby's?" it's one of the only restaurants in our town, besides Sammy's Ultimate Sliceria, which has the best pizza EVER!

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Earl says with a smirk on his face. He is such a smart ass.

***

We arrive at the Arby's in under 10 minutes, it's a new record. Yes, we do keep track of that.

Earl and I order our food and head to the table. We pick the corner booth. Our usual.

Since it's twelve all of the other seniors get out of school early too, so there's quite a few people here. I recognize all of them except for one.

"Hey, hey Earl, is that the new kid?" I stared wide-eyed at the boy. He's absolutely gorgeous and I'm only looking at his back half. I wonder if the front is as good?

"Yeah! That's him! HEY YOU! NEW KID!!!" Earl shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Earl what the hell?! Shut up!" I whisper-yell.

He continues anyways,"HEY NEW KID, COME OVER HERE!"

This caught the new kid's attention and once again I am struck by beauty. His hair is a creamy brown colour and about shoulder length. His eyes seem to be a dark color but I can't tell very well because of our distance.

He points at himself with a confused expression, as if he weren't sure we were yelling at him.

"Me?" He mouths.

"Yes, you. Geez are you deaf?" Earl says sarcastically.

The new kid walks up closer to us and I get a better look.

His eyes are dark as I had suspected, but now they had glittering, gold flecks that were visible only in the light. He had a tiny patch of hair missing from his left eyebrow, presumably from stitches. His teeth were perfect like a military cemetery. And they were smiling right at me.

"Hi, I'm Carlos."


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hi, I'm Cecil!" I stuck my hand straight out and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks furiously.

"Nice to meet you, Cecil." He said my name beautifully, like a statement that he was sure of. His gorgeous, oaky tones sent my head reeling and I couldn't comprehend how he could make me feel this way after just meeting. I stared into his dark brown eyes, wishing we could stay that way forever. If only.

"And I'm Earl." Earl popped his head between Carlos and I. Carlos broke eye contact first and his eyes went to Earl.

"Hello Earl, nice to meet you too," Carlos said still looking at Earl.

I'm not sure why, but I don't like how Earl is getting attention from Carlos. I must get his attention.

"Hey Carlos, umm thanks for taking me to the nurses office today. I really, really appreciate it," I say rubbing the back of my neck and looking down at the ground.

"No problem! You were out cold when I saw you and I figured I could help someone out today. What happened anyways?" Carlos asked with genuine curiosity.

What could I tell him? 'I was getting beat up for being gay' great first impression, Cecil.

"Well ummm I-" I stuttered. "It's a long story..."

"Oh," Carlos looked disappointed. Like he had expected me to give him a full answer. "Tell it to me sometime?" He said with a small smile that absolutely melted my heart.

"S-sure, sometime" I felt the blush rising to my ears and I tried to push it down, failing miserably.

"Order for Carlos!" Was heard over the intercom.

Carlos looked at the counter and back at us, "Well I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Earl and I responded simultaneously.

"Okay, see ya later!" Carlos said waving back at us. I wonder if he'd still like us if he knew the truth.

"Bye, Carlos," the last word came out more as a sigh than an actual word.

"Holy shit Earl! You didn't tell me he looked like a sex-god!"

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that?" Earl says with a small smirk. "I knew you'd like him."

"Like him? I fell in love instantly!" I'm pretty much screaming now and we are getting many strange looks.

"Hey Cec, aren't you forgetting something?" He says playing with a stray piece of his hair.

"Forget what?" I say confused.

"He's. Not. Gay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of 'flickering' (depression)

Cecil POV

I finished my food at Arby's and went home. I couldn't keep my mind off of Carlos. Even his name was dreamy.

I kept thinking about how Earl said he wasn't gay, but how would he know? And whose to say that I couldn't change him?

I smirk at the thought.

I walk into my bathroom and turn torwards the mirror. It's covered up, of course. All of the mirrors are. When people call you names all your life you start to believe them and I find it's easier to forget them when I don't look at myself.

When I think too hard about all the rude things people have called me I get sad. I like to describe it as a 'flickering'.

The 'flickering' happens when you least expect it. You see it sneaking up on you, but when you turn to confront it it's gone.

I walk out of the bathroom, afraid of what I might do if I dwell on my thoughts too long.

I go into the dining room and see three place mats set: one for me, my brother and my mom.

It's been that way for a week, because that was the last time we'd used it as a family. My mother left and my brother is probably off getting drunk somewhere.

I know why they left.

It's all my fault and I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have tried to come out to them. It's just so hard to be all alone without anyone else you can talk to. You hope your family will understand, but it just doesn't always happen that way.

I do have Earl and I don't know what I would do without him. He's the only one who knows what I'm going through. His family is a bit more understanding, but not by much.

Tears spring to my eyes. An understanding family. That'd be so nice. I wipe the tears from my eyes, because there's no use in crying now.

I try to get my mind off of my family, so I pull out the recorder I got last year for my birthday. It's become somewhat of a journal to me. I turn it on and see the tape on the cassette turning.

"Hello listeners," I don't know why I refer to my journal as 'listeners,' I just do. "Today I saw the most gorgeous boy..." I continue to rattle on about Carlos and how he had carried me to the nurse's office when I was injured and the way he made my chest feel tight when he had smiled at me and the how my heart beat faster when he said my name. I ended up talking for hours, holding the recorder to my chest, talking to myself, dreaming about a world where Carlos was mine. I began to think of how I could possibly make that happen.

Maybe I could 'accidentally' bump into him in the hallway and then drop my books or maybe he shares the same interest in woodcarvings of cats like I do!

I smiled. If I could just make him see how much I like him, maybe he would reciprocate my feelings? I would probably die of happiness.

I sat there a while longer still clinging to the tape recorder, staring at the stick-on stars on my ceiling and pretended I was in Carlos's arms.

I fell asleep to the sound of the tape spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning feeling slightly better than I did yesterday night. Which means I don't feel like complete and utter shit.

It's a nice feeling.

My tape recorder is sitting on the floor, no longer recording. I'll have to buy new tape soon if I want to be able to use it.

I go to get ready for school. For my outfit I pick out something that I haven't really worn before. I may or may not have picked it out to impress a certain someone. It's a purple, long sleeved shirt with a few black studs here and there. I pair them with my favorite galaxy pants and high top converse and head off.

I walk outside and it's raining cats and dogs. No, not literally. What kind of town do you think I live in? Despite all the rain I still make it to school at my normal time.

I always arrive at school early, because it gives me time to get my stuff and head to class before everyone else gets here. And by everyone else I mean, Steve Carlsberg.

I walk into my first class which is chemistry and set my stuff down at my lab table. I missed this class yesterday so there is a few worksheets on my desk for homework. I'll have to ask someone for the notes later.

The first bell rings signaling it's time for class and students start to flood in.

I see my fellow students file into their groups. I look beside me and see the seat empty, as usual. Who would want to sit next to the loser?

I turn to face the front where the teacher is drawing some equation on the board when I here a voice behind me, "Is this seat taken?"

I turn to see the body that the voice belongs too and I freeze. It's him. Carlooos! He's looking at me expectantly and I remember that he asked me a question.

"Umm, yes. No wait! No! It's open," I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks. I try to push it back down and I'm pretty sure that I'm failing at it.

Carlos is still looking at me and chuckles to himself. He pulls the chair out and sits next to me.

I'm trying not to fangirl, but my hands are trembling because I'm so happy and excited.

I remember I have to borrow notes and turn to Carlos to see if he has the notes. He must've missed this class yesterday too, because his notes are blank like mine.

I decide to ask the teacher since we both needed them.

I raise my hand and speak when he acknowledges me, "Mr. Peters can I borrow someone's notes?"

"Sure Cecil, you can use Steve's notes." I look over at Steve who sits across the room. He looks up and smirks at me. Please don't do what I think you're gonna do.

"Mr. Peters I am not sharing my notes with that faggot! He'll probably write love notes on them or something!" He fucking did it. I feel the tears coming to my eyes and it doesn't help that Carlos is sitting right next to me.

I try not to look up. Try not to see all of the people laughing and snickering at me.

"Students! Students calm down and stop talking!" Mr. Peters exclaims, but the damage is already done.

I get up and leave the room, hearing various insults as I go. Among the insults I think I hear Carlos say my name, but when I turn around Carlos is just staring at his hands in his lap.

I leave the room with tears running down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk down to the bathroom and go into a stall. The flickering is back and my mind is going a million miles an hour.

I sit on top of the toilet tank and shut my eyes tight, resting my head in my hands. I can feel my head throbbing in pain and the flickering in my vision isn't helping it go away. I couldn't stop the tears as they rushed down my face and onto my shirt, leaving small, dark circles on the delicate fabric.

The flickering has never been this bad before and I'm afraid I might do something drastic.

I honestly don't know what to do. Carlos knows about me now. He'll probably never want to talk to me again. He wouldn't even look at me when I left the room. I can't imagine how much-

My thoughts are cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"Cecil? Are you in here?" The beautiful, oaky tones swim through my ears.

"I'm in here," I say, trying to sound like my head was not about to explode, but it ends up coming out as a tired croak.

"Cecil... are you okay?" I hear the curiosity in his voice and can't help but feel a twinge of giddiness.

"No, not really. I have a killer headache and I just got outed. Do you think I'm okay?" I don't look up when I hear the stall door open.

"Yeah, well screw him Cecil! You're way to cool to let an asshole like Steve get you all flustered!" Carlos is smiling when I look at his face and I see a flash of something in his eyes. It's gone so fast I can't place it. I figure I must've imagined it and look away.

"Yeah well, we can't all stay calm when things like that happen," I feel bad for sounding so rude, but it's true. How he's so calm and composed about all this amazes me.

"Cecil, do you wanna go somewhere?" Carlos says as I look up at him wide eyed.

"Ummm, yes? But, don't we have class?" Ugh why am I being so sensible?

"Well, you just straight up walked out of class and I got kicked out sooo, no. No class for either of us."

"Wait," I say dryly, "Why'd you get kicked out?"

"Well I did kick Steve's ass for talking about you like that, so maybe that could be the reason," Carlos said smiling at the ground.

My heart fluttered when he said that. He fought Steve? For me?

"U-umm yeah. Let's go somewhere. Arby's?" I say rubbing the back of my neck and looking at Carlos's shoes.

"Sounds great!" Carlos smiles that perfect smile and we leave school.

•••

We arrive at the Arby's in eight minutes and fifty-three seconds. New record, score!

We head to my usual corner booth and sit across from each other. When I look up at Carlos's face, he's looking at his hands which are on the table playing with a salt packet. He looks troubled.

"Cecil, you can't let people talk to you like that. It's not right." He looks up and meets my eyes as he says that.

"I don't really have a choice. No one here will fight for me, besides Earl, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Everyone here is against anyone who likes the same sex. I can't win." I close my eyes to stop the tears from coming, but then I feel warmth surround my hands. I look up to see them covered by Carlos's dark ones. I look up at his face and he is gazing at me with fierceness.

"I'll fight for you, Cecil."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a tad bit longer than usual!
> 
> So over the weekend I got a new computer (bc the old ones mother board broke) and I had to restore my phone to factory settings -.- yeah that was fun...
> 
> OH ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTFRIEND/WRITING PARTNER/YAOI LOVER/LOSER BC ITS HER BIRTHDAY!!!! SOOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS!!!! If you could pease go on her story 'Feeling Numb' and comment happy birthday, she'd be so happy!!!:)
> 
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter!:)

"Y-you'll what?," I say looking into Carlos's eyes. Does he really mean that?

"I said I'll fight for you Cecil. No one should be treated like that!" Carlos removes his hands from mine and I feel suddenly sad from the lack of warmth.

"But why would you do that for me? We just met," I wanted him to put his hands back on mine and hold them tight. He was looking out the window and not meeting my eyes.

"Because.... I'm not really sure why. It just feels right," he turns his attention back to me and I feel my heart flip.

"Carlos, I-"

"Order number thirty-three!" I'm cut off by the waitress yelling our number at the front counter.

Carlos looks at the counter and back at me. His face is red from blush and I can tell he is embarrassed of what he said.

"I'd better go get that," he smiles and walks away.

•••

I eat my food and then leave, without saying another word to Carlos. If I had stayed there I probably would've felt the urge to attack him with my lips. I don't think I would be able I control that urge.

I get home and walk through the kitchen. The placemats are still laying in the same place untouched and now have a thin layer of dust over them. I run upstairs before I start thinking too hard about my family.

I'm sitting on my bed with my head in my hands and listening to Keaton Henson, when I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer confusedly.

"Cecil, it's Earl, can you come over right now?" His voice is urgent and also.... nervous?

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit" I hang up the phone and walk over to my window. The stars are out and the moon is shining high in the sky. It's beautiful.

•••

I walk to Earl's house which is all the way across town. It's a good thing that this place is small.

I knock on the door and am almost immediately greeted by Earl.

"Hey cec," he says with a smile.

"Hey what's wrong? You sounded really weird on the phone," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh! Umm nothing! C'mon lets just go up stairs!" He says pulling me by my wrist into his room.

His room is spotless and everything has a place. We sit on his bed and he takes my hands in his. He looks me in the eyes and immediately looks away. He closes his eyes and begins to talk again.

"So I actually did call you for a reason and I'm not even sure that I should have done it. But, well, here it goes... CECIL I LOVE YOU!" He lifts his head and peaks at me through one open eye, expecting an answer.

I don't give one.

I had never ever thought of Earl in that way before. I'm still speechless as Earl stares at me with wide, curious eyes. I guess he takes my silence as a good thing, because he leans over and kisses me.

The kiss is wet and warm and a swirl of tongues. I kiss back because it's easier to do it then to not.

He pushes my back onto the bed so that I'm laying down and nuzzles his head between my neck. My eyes flutter shut as he sucks and nips lightly underneath my ear, just enough to leave a mark the next morning.

His lips find their way back to mine and I moan into the kiss. His lips make a small smile as I feel his hand inch closer and closer to a certain part of my body. I've been so lonely lately... A little action couldn't hurt right?

Heundoesmy belt and slides his hand into my pants, my back arches as his hand hovers over my penis. I let out a small sigh, "Carlos."

I feel him stiffen as soon as the name comes out of my mouth and my eyes fly open. I meet Earl's eyes. Tears are streaming down his face as he looks down at me.

"Why is he so special to you, Cecil?" I can hear all the raw hurt in his voice.

"I-I don't know, Earl. I honestly don't know," I stutter and try to find the right words to say, "I'm sorry, Earl... I just... can't do this."

Earl slides off from on top of me and I slowly get off the bed. I can hear Earl's sniffles and cries from behind me.

I leave Earl's house and my head is swimming. I only know one thing right now.

I have to find Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> I'm kinda conflicted on if I love it or hate it :/
> 
> Anyways please leave kudos and lots of comments!!!
> 
> Que sera sera,   
> Roza


	8. Chapter 8

I walk outside in the moonlight trying to think of where Carlos could be. I don't have his address or phone number and there aren't many places to go in this awful town.

I suddenly remember that Earl told me Carlos was a teachers assistant for the chemistry class. It's a long shot, but I might as well try it.

I get to the school and see a single light on. The chemistry room. I sprint there as fast as possible and find the door unlocked. When I walk inside I see him.

He was wearing a lab coat and his hair was tussled from sleep. He was beautiful.

"Carlos, what're you doing here?" He jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Cecil! You scared me! I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get a head start on tomorrow's work," he smiled a dazzling smile, but then his face turns confused. "Wait, what're you doing here, Cecil?" The way he said my name made my heart skip a beat.

"Welllll..." I start, "I was actually looking for you," I say as I slide my hand along one of the lab tables.

"A-any particular reason?" Carlos looked kind of... Nervous?

"Well, I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"About this. About us." I inched closer and closer to Carlos hoping he gets the point.

"What about us, Cecil?" His eyes went to his feet and then back to my eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

NONONONONONONO.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? You said you'd fight for me, that.... you know what? Never mind I'm sorry, I'm stupid."

I turn to walk away, my mind clouded with too many thoughts.

"Cecil wait-" I feel a hand grab my wrist and spin me around. The moment I'm facing Carlos his lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth. My hands automatically go to his hair, of course. That perfect hair. It's as soft as it looks, like silk running through my fingers.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you," he started, "I knew I was in trouble." And with that his lips were back on mine.

I pull away trying to catch my breath, but end up speaking instead, "Is it weird if I say the same thing?" Before Carlos could answer I pull him back into the kiss.

He pushes me against one of the lab tables as he moves all of the beakers and microscopes out of my path. He lays me down with gentle thud. We never break kiss as he climbs up on the lab table, his body on top of mine.

Carlos begins to take off my sweater and kisses up and down my chest. His lips come back up to mine and I can feel his fingers playing with the waistband of my pants.

"Carlos," I whisper, wanting to go farther. I think he gets the point because he slowly starts pulling down my pants, his head going the same direction.

I feel his tongue running up and down my thighs and then I feel warmth surround me.

"Carlos," I whisper his name over and over like a mantra.

My hands tangle in his hair as I bring him back up to my mouth. We pull apart, both of us short of breath and rest our foreheads against each other.

"Well that was..... neat," I say as I give a breathy laugh.

"Definitely," Carlos smiles and brings his lips to mine once again.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss was long and lingering and when we broke apart we didn't talk for a long time.

"We should probably go," Carlos said, his voice husky and sleepy, "It's late and we still have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. You could stay at my place tonight. I mean if you wanted too!" Wow way to be straight forward Cecil.

"Your parents wouldn't mind?" He said twisting a strand of my light hair between his dark fingers.

"Umm no," I don't want to tell him the truth yet, "My mom's on a business trip for a while." I say avoiding his gaze.

"Cool," he places a soft kiss on top of my head, "Lets go."

•••

It's around 12:45 a.m. when we get to my house. We walk slowly up the stairs to my bedroom, pausing only once to entwine hands.

I open my door and I realize how messy it is. I kinda freak out.

"Oh my glow cloud! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how messy my room was!" I put my head in both of my hands to cover my face.

"Cecil," I hear as I look up. Carlos takes my hands in his and presses them to his lips, "It's fine. Really. Mine is so much worse."

I can feel the blush rising on my face and pull away my hands embarrassed.

"Hey Cec, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall," I say.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He leaves without another word. I decide that while he's in the bathroom I'll get my pj's on. I find the least embarrassing pair, which happens to be a purple shirt and pants with crescent moons on them. It was that or a purple dinosaur onesie.

I finish putting on my pajamas right as I here the bathroom door open. I turn to speak, but holy shit, the words are caught inside. Carlos walks out in only boxers and my heart skips a beat. He's so perfect.

"Don't stare too long," Carlos says with a smirk as I snap out of my daze.

"I-I'm sorry," I turn away quickly to shield my eyes. Before long I feel arms snake around my torso and pull me into an embrace.

"I was kidding," Carlos mumbles into my ear, "You can look at me whenever you want."

I turn my head and press my lips to his. He tastes sweet like sugar and the taste is addicting. I'll never get enough.

He pulls back leaving me stunned for a moment. I look at him with wide eyes and am about to speak when he opens his mouth to talk, "We should probably go to bed now, Cecil. We have to wake up early for school."

"Y-yeah okay." I reach and lift up the covers so we can both get under them. It's kinda awkward at first but we eventually settle into a comfortable position. The spooning position.

I'm the little spoon and Carlos is the big spoon, but I'm not complaining.

"Hey Carlos?" I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Hmmmm?" He hums and I can feel the vibration from behind me.

"Does this mean, we're.... you know.... dating?"

It takes him a few seconds to speak, but then he asks, "Hey Cecil, want to be my boyfriend?"

I tilt my head up so that I'm looking at him, "Of course!"

"Then yes, we are dating."

With that I close my eyes, a small smile on my face. I'm about to fall asleep when I feel a hand twine with mine. I give it a small squeeze and drift off into the best sleep I've had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

I know I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming.

For some reason, I'm in the dining room sitting at the table. My mother is across from me, smiling. Her eyes are happy, filled with pride.

I'm confused and I don't know what to say. Without thinking I blurt out, "Mom, I like boys. The way that most boys like girls."

Her smile turns into a frown and her eyes, almost immediately, fill with hate. When she opens her mouth to speak her teeth are needle sharp and her voice is deep and ragged.

"You're going to hurt him, Cecil. You'll only end up hurting him in the end." She hisses.

I don't know what's happening, but it's scaring me. I need to wake up!

"You'll only hurt him, Cecil. You will hurt anyone that you love." She continues as her eyes fog over with darkness.

"No, mom! No, I won't! I could never!" I nod my head vigorously and my body is shaking. Or being shaken.

"Cecil? Cecil! Wake up!" I hear a deep, panicky voice say. "Cecil, are you okay?!" I look up to see Carlos's scared face hovering over mine.

"Huh? What happened?" I mumble and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"You were shaking and screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Carlos asked as he pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I don't think so, I don't remember." I decided I shouldn't tell him about my dream. There's no need to make him worry about me.

I look at my alarm clock and it says 6 a.m. I decide I should probably start getting ready for school or should I say another day of being humiliated.

"Hey, umm, Carlos, I'm gonna go get ready for school, okay?" I say tracing the outline of his jaw with my hand.

"Okay."

He lays back down on my bed and closes his eyes. He's so cute when he's all relaxed. I stand up and start heading to the bathroom.

"Cecil, wait!" I turn to look at Carlos, but am greeted with a kiss instead. "Don't be afraid of going to school, okay?" He smiles and runs back to my bed, "Come get me in half an hour!"

"Y-yeah okay," I smile and touch my lips, the sweet taste of his still lingers there, which makes me smile even more.

I finally reach my bathroom and I see the mirror, covered up and haunting me. I decide to uncover it just to see how much it still affects me. When I take the towel off, I immediately regret it.

I see my pale blonde, almost white hair, messy from sleep. The skin surrounding my left eye is now discolored and my lip is still a little fat.

"What does he see in you?" I say out loud to myself. "You're so pathetic!" Tears start rolling down my face and into the sink.

I can't take it anymore.

I ball my hand up into a fist and pound it into the mirror. I don't stop until Carlos pulls me away and my hand is filled with shards of glass. He pulls me onto the ground and into his lap.

"Cecil, what the hell!? What were you thinking?" Carlos yells at me, more in concern than anger. I stare at his face blankly for a few moments before I say something.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," I stare at the ground now which is covered in glass and blood. After a few moments Carlos pulls me against his chest and whispers in my ear.

"Don't scare me like that," he says as he then kisses my forehead. We sit there for a while, until my alarm clock goes off.

Carlos gets up off the floor and takes me with him, carrying me to my bed. He then leaves for a few moments and comes back with some alcohol and bandages for my hand.

He wraps my hand like a pro and when he's done he climbs into the bed with me. He wraps his arms tightly around me, almost as if to protect me.

"We can be a little late to school, can't we?" He mumbles into my hair.

"Yes, of course," I reply back as I snuggle my face closer to his chest, breathing in his scent.

We decide that we will leave my house at 9, just enough to miss first period. Why be late when you could just miss that period all together?

We get to school right as the second period bell rings, giving us just enough time to get seats next to each other in class.

I look around and notice that Earl isn't there. Carlos must've noticed me looking because he turns to me and asks, "Hey, where's Earl?"

I scratch the back of my neck and begin to reply, "Well you see, last night-"

"Good morning class!" My teacher Miss Josie proclaims as she walks through the door.

"I'll tell you later," I mouth to Carlos.

He simply smiles and oh my god he's so cute!

I turn back to my work and actually have the best class I've had for a while.

~~~

Third and fourth period pass by in a blur, especially since Carlos isn't in either of those classes.

I can't wait for lunch, because I'll get to see my boyfriend again! I'm walking to the cafeteria when I hear a loud cackle from behind me.

I turn to look and see none other than Steve Carlsberg.

"Where's your boyfriend, Palmer?"

Well Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

I put my back against the wall that way I'm only vulnerable from the front. It's something I've done automatically for years now.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter, probably giving away more than I intended too.

"You know, that new kid." He takes a step closer, "What's his name?" He then gets right up to my ear, so close I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, "Carlos?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, Steve," I attempt to scoot away, but he gets back in front of me when I do, "He's just a friend."

"A friend who stays at your house?" Steve asks, his tone getting more and more aggressive. "Yeah, don't think that no one noticed," he smirked.

As he says that I see someone from over his shoulder, walking out of the cafeteria.

It's my Carlos. He appears to be looking for me and when he finally spots me he turns angry. He stomps towards us and pulls Steve back by the shoulder.

"What are you doing, Steve?" Carlos's face is red from anger, but his voice is surprisingly calm.

"Oh, I'm just talking to your boyfriend Carlos. No need to get jealous." I see Carlos's body turn rigid when he hears the word boyfriend.

"We aren't dating you moron. We're both guys, that'd be weird." He says with a deadpan expression.

I'm not sure why, but that makes me angry. More angry than I've ever been. I can feel my face getting hot and my palms start to get sweaty.

"Yeah, Steve! Why the fuck would I ever date Carlos?" They both turn to me, each with different expressions on their faces.

Steve stared at me dumbfounded and Carlos looked hurt. Great.

I'm not sure what comes over me, but I grab Steve by the collar and punch him. Hard.

"Maybe you should get your facts straight before you make stupid assumptions."

I storm out of the hallway before Steve can catch up or realize what has happened. I hear footsteps coming up behind me and feel a hand at my shoulder. I brush it off and keep walking.

Without turning around I say, "What do you want?" I can feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes as I continue forward.

"Cecil, stop." Those oaky tones made me stop in my tracks whether I wanted to or not.

Carlos grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing him. His face was hard, but turned soft the moment he saw my tear stained cheeks. He brought his hand up to my face and gently wiped away the tears.

"Cecil, look I'm sorry. We are obviously both hurt by what the other said, so let's just forget about it. Okay?"

I look up at him and he looks so sincere.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." I say as I wipe the rest of my tears away. "I didn't mean it you know."

"Mean what?" Carlos said, playing with my fingers.

"What I said earlier. I would always pick you, over anyone, just so you know." As soon as the words are out of my mouth Carlos's lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth. He pulls away breathless.

"I know." He pulls back smiling and grabs my hand. "Let's go to lunch now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!  
> Find me on tumblr: welcome-to-fandom-vale


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip, Carlos' mom, and nerdy outfit Cecil

The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind of happiness.

Carlos and I have been on two dates with another coming up tonight. Our first date was at Sammy's Ultimate Sliceria, the best (and only) pizza place in town. I ordered us my favorite, a pepperoni pizza with pineapple slices and no sauce. Needless to say, he loved it!

I've also met his mother! We didn't tell her we were dating, but she looked happy to meet me nonetheless. She lets Carlos come over whenever and she invites me to dinner all the time.

I haven't talked to Earl since that night and I've hardly seen him around school. When I actually do see him he just puts his head down and begins to walk faster.

I feel really bad about what I did to him, but it would've been worse if I had lead him on, right? I do miss him though...

I shake Earl out of my head because I need to get ready for my date with Carlos. I'm not sure where we are going since he said he would pick the spot this time, but I'm curious to find out.

I put on my favorite teal, fluffy sweater, black skinny jeans, purple heeleys and head out the door.

Carlos told me to meet him at his place and we would leave from there.

I arrive ten minutes later and knock on the door. I'm greeted by Carlos's mother. She's a short lady, probably no taller than five feet and she has long brown hair. Carlos obviously gets that from her.

"He's upstairs in his room, honey," she says to me as I head upstairs.

I knock on Carlos's door and hear a muffled, "Come in." I open the door with caution and see Carlos digging through clothes on his floor.

"Hey Cec," he says as he picks a t-shirt up off the ground that reads 'I make horrible science puns, but only periodically.' I laugh unable to help the fact that my boyfriend is a huge fucking nerd and I love it. 

"Hey babe, whatcha doin?'" I say sitting in the chair at his desk and looking at him intently.

"I'm looking for a shirt, but I don't know what I want to wear," he picks up another shirt, sighs, and throws it back on the ground.

"You know," I say standing up from the rickety, old desk chair and walking over to Carlos, "You look great in anything." I place a gentle kiss on his lips and when we part we lean our foreheads against each other and stay there breathless.

"Oh really? Anything? Are you sure about that?" Carlos has that tone of voice where he's trying to be seductive and let me say it's working.

"Yes! Now go find a shirt so we can leave, you little horn dog," I say, slightly pushing him towards his closet. He pretends to stumble and looks back at me with a pointed look.

"You know, it takes time to look as good as this!" He motions to himself as I begin to laugh.

"I'm sure it does and I am very, very appreciative of that. Trust me. But I'm excited for our date so let's go!" I feel bad for making him rush, but I can't wait any longer!

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Carlos says as he walks into his closet and comes out wearing a red, black, and blue plaid flannel with black skinny jeans.

I walk back over to my boyfriend and grab the collar of his shirt. "You're so cute, you know that?" I whisper and then pull him into another long kiss. Carlos breaks away first and I look at him confused.

"You know, as much as I love kissing my heart out I think we should go on our date now so we can have a bit more...privacy." The last word rolled out of his mouth and it sparked my attention.

"Privacy? We are literally alone in your room. How much more privacy could we get?"

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out," he said giving me a small smile and beginning to pull me out his bedroom door. He let go of my hands as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Have fun boys!" Carlos's mothers shrill voice rang from the dining room. "How late will you be out tonight, hon?"

"I'm not sure mom. I may just stay at Cecil's house, if that's alright?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart! Have fun!" She waved goodbye as we headed out the door.

"She seemed really chill about you staying at my house," I say as we walk hand in hand to Carlos's motorcycle.

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool mom, I guess." Carlos stops as we get to the motorcycle and turns to me. He looks up at my eyes and asks, "When's your mom getting back from her business trip?"

"Umm," I mumble, trying to find some sort of excuse. "Well I just talked to her yesterday and she said she'd be a while longer. She's really busy out there."

"It's cool that you guys still stay in touch even when she's away," he smiles at me and then hands me a hemet.

"T-thanks," I say getting on the back of the motorcycle. "So where are we going?"

"Be patient! You'll love it." With that we pulled out of his driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool date, underage drinking, bad mom, and supportive boyfriends

We had been riding for about 15 minutes when Carlos pulled off the main road. I knew where we were headed now.

The whispering forest.

It didn't really whisper, obviously, but when the wind blew through the trees made the prettiest sound of leaves rustling. Kinda like waves in the ocean.

We pull to a stop near a little creak and hop off the bike. Carlos pulls the picnic basket off the back of the motorcycle and lays out a thin blanket with the NASA symbol on it.

We lay down and look at the beautiful sunset colored sky through the tree branches.

"It's so beautiful out here, don't you think?" Carlos looks up wide eyed and curious. "I can't even believe this is in Night Vale."

I look over at him and he's smiling. God I want to kiss you. He's so perfect.   
I roll over until I'm on top of him and straddle his hips. I lean down so my face is just above his and make our lips collide. It's slow and steady, but continues to grow with more passion than ever before. My hands search for his and when I finally find them we twine them together.

After a while I finally pull up and look at his face. He's looking up at me with a smile and let me just say, that smile could cure cancer.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Carlos says to me in a whisper as he pushes back a strand of my stray hair.

"I think I should be telling you that," I whisper back.

He chuckles and props himself up on his elbows, "Let's eat, silly boy," he says placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Good. I'm starving!" I say getting off of him and opening up the picnic basket. "Wow! How'd you get all this?" I take out a bottle of champagne, crackers, and fancy cheeses.

"I have my connections," Carlos says with a smirk, "Don't doubt my awesome scientist powers."

"Whatever you say, my 'scientist'," I put air quotations around 'scientist'.

We begin eating the crackers and cheese and drinking the champagne. Everything was great, like a fancy restaurant. By the time we are finished I'm a bit tipsy and have a hard time standing up on my own. Carlos didn't drink as much as me because he knew he'd have to drive back to my house.

We start packing up the blanket and basket, or well, Carlos does. I'm not much of a help in my current state. He also helps me put on my helmet and get on the motorcycle.

"Please hold on, okay Ceec?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you perfect Carlos," I giggle, unable to stop myself. Stupid side effect of drinking.

We speed off with almost enough force to knock me off the bike. Luckily, I was holding onto my boyfriend.

I could sit like this forever. My arms wrapped around his torso and my head resting against his back. My body was so close to his that I was sure he could feel my fast beating heart.

We pull into my driveway and I quickly hop off the bike, stumbling a little as I do so. Carlos jumps off the bike with much more grace than I did and places one of his arms around my hips to keep me steady.

"I think you may have had a little too much to drink, Cecil." he says hoisting me up a bit more to get through the front door.

"Nah. It's just sorta hard to walk and talk," I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing," I say, "I was just thinking of how cute you would look in my bed." I grab his hand and start stumbling up the stairs as fast as my feet will carry me.

I push my bedroom door open and pull Carlos in after me. My room is pretty messy, but my bed is clean and that's all that matters. I throw Carlos onto the bed and begin pressing sloppy kisses onto his neck. I don't think he minds though because he lets out a low growl. I start to suck gently on the places I kissed, just enough to make faint marks.

That'll be fun to explain to his mom.

Once I'm done I bring my lips up to his and he slides his tongue into my mouth, surprising me. I start to unbutton his pants when I hear a loud crash from downstairs. I stop in my tracks and my blood runs cold. This can't be happening. Not now.

Carlos notices my sudden change of behavior and sits up, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Cecil, what's wrong?" He asks wide eyed and worriedly.

"Nothing. But, we have to leave right now," I say, my words slurring. "She can't find us he-"

"Cecil!" I hear the familiar voice coming from downstairs, but steadily making its way up the creaky stairs.

Shit.

"C'mon," I say trying to stand up to pull Carlos off the bed and to his feet. It proves pretty hard, when your own feet won't listen to your brain. "We have to go now!"

"Cecil, why? What's wrong?" Carlos grabs both my hands so I have to look him in eyes. "Sweetie, just tell me."

Before I can answer my door bursts open. My mother stands in the doorway, her features furious. She looks around the room until she spots me in Carlos' arms.

"Cecil Gerschwin Palmer," she sneers, anger radiating off of her.

"H-hi mom," the words come out in a stutter and my mouth hangs open. I feel a hand grip mine and squeeze, which gives me a little courage. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Don't call me that, you disgrace." Her words hit me like venom.

"Mom," I whispered as I let go of Carlos's hand and began to walk over to her.

"Don't come any closer," I stopped in my tracks at her words. She pointed to my bedroom door as she spoke. "Leave."

"W-what," I breathed out. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I turned back to look at Carlos who has a shocked look on his face.

"You heard me. No son of mine will be involved with other boys."

"Gay, mom. The word is gay." I step forward as I speak to her, tired of being afraid. The tears are still falling occasionally, but not as much as before. "You can't just kick me out for being gay." I feel empowered by my sudden burst of confidence.

"Watch me," and just like that my brave facade crumbles. "Be out by morning." she saids turning her back and stalking out of my room,"You and your little boy toy."

I turn to Carlos without saying a word and run into his arms. This feels like a dream and I have a hard time believing this is real. He strokes my hair gently and whispers calming words into my ear. I can feel warm tears cascading down my cheeks like waterfalls.

Carlos scoots back into my bed so that he's leaning against the wall and pulls me closer to him. I sit in his lap and lay my head against his shoulder. I continue to cry until no more tears will come out.

"Where will I go?" I say, my scratchy voice barely audible. I can't meet Carlos's eyes for fear of what he might think of me.

"With me."

"Huh?" I look up at Carlos with wide eyes, positively sure that I heard him wrong, but his eyes are soft and reassuring.

"I said you can stay with me," he says brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face. "You come over all the time anyways and I'm sure we can make up an excuse."

In this moment I realize that this boy is my one true love. I'm like a puzzle that he is slowly putting back together.

I reach up and trace his jawline before pulling him into a passionate kiss. I put all the emotions and soul I could muster into that kiss. When we pull away it takes me a few moments to recover.

"I love you so much, Carlos."

"I love you too, Ceec."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird timeskip and reconciliation

We wake up the next morning and begin packing some of my things. Just some clothes and shoes and stuff like that. Necessities. As we walk out of my room I spot my tape recorder on my dresser and grab it just in case I need to, you know, record something. It's what any good journalist would do.

It proves pretty hard to ride on a motorcycle and carry some luggage at the same time but we manage.

We get to Carlos' house a few minutes later and I'm shaking in fear of what his mother will say. I feel a strong hand grasp mine and turn to look at Carlos. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and pulls me towards the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello dear!" Carlos' mom called from the kitchen.

"Mom, I have a proposition for you," Carlos said glancing at me then back at the kitchen opening as his mother walked out, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh? And what's that?" She raised her eyebrows and looked between us at our joined hands and then back at our faces.

"Well, umm we were," Carlos started, "Umm we were wondering if-"

"I could maybe stay here for a while?" I finished. "I'm kinda having some... family issues at the moment." I say with a clenched jaw.

It took her a moment to process what we were asking and after a few moments her face lit up.

"Of course you can, darling!"

Carlos and I looked at each other and I was so happy I could kiss him! Looking like he wanted to do the same he began dragging me up the stairs to his room. As we reached the top of the stairs we heard a voice from down below.

"But no funny business you two!" Carlos' mom shouted up the stairs.

I looked at Carlos and could feel the heat rising on my face. "Wait. Your mom knew about us?" I mumbled.

Carlos looked confused for a moment then smiled. "Of course she did. She's my mom," he said, giving me a small peck on my cheek.

That's when I realized that this family is one that I wanted to be part of. They were accepting and loved each other regardless- and that's something I had never had. Feeling overwhelmed with love I continued to pull Carlos to his- our room.

We get into the room and I immediately put my lips to his, my teeth and tongue working simultaneously to get some encouragement from Carlos. Carlos let a low moan from the back of his throat. I pushed him on to the bed, and gave him what I hoped was a seductive look.

Carlos smirked as he sat up on his elbows, "Someone's feeling dominant today."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," I say, as I get on top of him and straddle his hips, bringing my lips down to his once more. I begin playing with his waist band, asking for permission, which he gladly grants.

He takes off his pants as I take off mine, our lips never parting as we do so. I pull back from the kiss so that I can trail small kisses down his body, giving extra attention to his neck and leaving a mark that will surely be visible by tomorrow. I pepper kisses down his chest until I reach his underwear line.

When I reach that pesky piece of clothing I decide I'm going too fast and should probably slow down, so I begin to palm Carlos through his boxers and give his nipples some attention with the other hand.

I hear him whisper my name and can't help but smile, because this is my doing. I'm the one whose making him shake like this, turning him into jelly, making him breath heavy and make his body hot with lust. It's an amazing feeling.

"I love you Carlos," I pant, placing kisses all over his chest and finally on his cock.

"I- ugh- I love you too, Cec," he's breathing shallowly and his face is red. I'm about to take his length into my mouth when I hear a shout from downstairs.

"BOYS LUNCH IS READY!!!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" We say simultaneously. We look at each other for a moment before I grab Carlos' pants off the ground and throw them at him. He gives me a bit of a pouty face and proceeds to put them on.

"Just when we were about to get to the fun part," I say as Carlos is pulling up his pants.

"Oh no you don't! You owe me mister." Carlos pulls me close until our foreheads are touching.

"Oh? And if I don't?" My eyes flick down to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Well," he kisses me. "Lets just say," kiss. "I won't repay the favor," kiss.

"Mmhhhmm, sure you won't," I grab the collar of his lab coat before pulling him into a final kiss.

"Now we should probably go downstairs before your mom comes up to check on us." I say grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling him up to the door.

"Uhh Cec?"

"Yeah Carlos?" I say without turning around.

"I don't think we should go downstairs yet."

"And why is that?"

"Look at me."

I turn around to inspect my boyfriend. That's when I see it.

Carlos still has a massive hard-on.

I click my tongue at the sight and fein annoyance.

"Ugh, you're such a hassle. You know that?" I walk over until I'm close enough to whisper in his ear. "Carlos, imagine all your beakers break. All your research gone. Your computer broke in two. Imagine that science was never created."

I back away and see that my boyfriend's eyes are closed and he has a panicked expression on his beautiful face.

"Thanks Cec, but can we still wait a few minutes before we go downstairs?" He looked back down at the now slightly smaller bulge in his pants."I'd like to um... cool down a bit more."

"Anything for you, Mr. Scientist," I said, wiggling my eyebrows in what I hoped was a seductive manner.

"God, I hate you." Carlos said as he chucked a pillow at my head.

~~~

Ahhhh Mondays, how I hate you so! Getting ready this morning was... interesting to say the least. I'm not exactly used to sharing a bathroom with someone, let alone someone who spends about half an hour on their hair alone.

As soon as Carlos was done putting a whole jar of gel in his hair we headed to school on his motorcycle. We got there just as the bell was about to ring which meant we had to depart to go to our respective classes. Today we have block schedule which means each of our classes is an hour and forty-five minutes long. Too long if you ask me. But what is time reaAAallly.....

I walk into Miss Josie's music class, which is pretty much a free period now that we already had our annual opera performance of "Amara." Since that's the case I pull out some of my homework from yesterday and begin to work on it. I hear some shuffling behind me at Miss Josie's desk and moments later I hear my name called. I stand and turn to her desk only to be greeted with the pale face of Earl.

"Cecil, darling, can you please walk Earl to the office? He's not feeling well." Miss Josie said in her sweet sing songy voice.

I look at Earl and then back at her. "Uh-um yeah sure."I cringe at my audible stutter and start walking to the office, Earl's small echoing footsteps the only indication that he's behind me. God this is awkward. Say something, Cecil.

"So umm the weather is nice today." Stupid. I mentally slap myself.

"Yeah, I guess." Earl mumbles in agreement.

"So ummm-," I start, before Earl interrupts me.

"Look Cecil, it's fine. You don't have to talk, I know this is awkward." Earl hurries a few paces in front of me and I jog to catch up.

"Well what if I want to talk? Y'know ask how you've been and what not?" The words stumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Do you really want to know how I've been, Cecil?" I nod and he looks over at me with a thoughtful expression before returning his eyes to the boring linoleum floor. "Well I met a guy..."

"Oh my god who!?" I suddenly get a burst of energy and can't help but question Earl about this new development in his life. One that I wasn't there for...

"His name is Marcus. Marcus Vansten. He goes to a private school on the edge of town. Super rich and super sweet, well to me anyways, but to anyone else he's a bit of an asshole. But you know he's practically an angel." Earl babbled on and I couldn't help but stare with a awestruck expression. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around my best friend(?).

"I'm so happy for you," I whispered, the sound barely making its way out of my mouth. I pulled away slightly so that I could look at Earl's face. He has tears in his eyes. "I also missed you. Like a lot. It's been hard to have no one to talk to about boys." He choked out a small laugh before pulling me into another hug.

"Speaking of, how's Mister Perfect?"

I proceed to tell him about our a amazing dates and how I'm actually living with him right now. He seemed to take everything really well, considering everything. Maybe Marcus will be good for him.

After a while I remember I was supposed to be taking Earl to the office because he wasn't feeling well. As we walk into the nurses office I turn to face Earl before I head back to class. I look to the floor before looking back up at the freckled boy in front of me. I open my mouth to say something but before I have the chance-

"So, ummm, friends again?" Earl says with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I say giving him a small smile and a hug before I head back to class.

This is gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
